Antología Dorada
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Doce Santos, doce cumpleaños y doce historias. Adentrarse en la vida de cada Santo de Oro significa entender quiénes son, por qué hacen lo que hace y sobre todo, qué los motivan a seguir avanzando. Sus historias de pecados, traiciones, valores, lealtades, amistades e incluso amores, se encontrarán reunidas en una antología dorada. Por que cada Santo tiene su cumpleaños dorado
1. Traidor

**Notas:** ¡Hola! La intención de este fic es hacer un pequeño one-shot sobre cada uno de los Santos Dorados en honor a ellos y subirlo el día de su cumpleaños. Por lo tanto, el fic abarcará todo el año 2016 y trataré fervientemente de publicar los capítulos en el día exacto del cumpleaños del dorado de turno. El primer cumpleaños del año es Shura, así que esto empezará por Capricornio, y terminará en Sagitario. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Shura:** **12 de Enero**

 **Traidor**

Sentando en las escaleras de su Templo, dejó que el aire le refresque los pulmones y le despeine el cabello. Mientras más corría el viento, más pensaba que así podía purificar su alma del pecado que acaba de cometer. Se sentía como un traidor, tanto o más como el que acababa de matar.

Es que… ¿Qué eres al matar a tu mejor amigo? ¿En que te conviertes cuando ayudas a la extinción de alguien a quien admirabas? Aunque el Patriarca lo haya mandado a matar y dijera públicamente que era un traidor, acusado de intentar asesinar a Atehan, Shura no podía dejar sus pensamientos de culpabilidad. ¿Con que cara miraría a Aioria cuando lo cruzara entre Templos? Todos sabían que él había herido de muerte a Aioros y que se enorgullecía de ser el Santo más leal a la Diosa Athena, ¿Cómo podía si quiera seguir considerándose leal a la justicia si se sentía tan… _sucio_?

Suspiró mirando sus manos llenas de sangra. Sangre de Aioros, sangre de un traidor. Se las restregó en su ropa de entrenamiento, intentando alejarla de él. No iba a poder seguir con su conciencia si seguía así.

Aioros era su mejor amigo, a quién más estima le tenía, a quien admiraba con toda su alma. Desde toda la vida, que había jurado ser como él y ahora… esa decepción en su rostro cuando el Patriarca le contó la reveladora y cruel verdad, no se iría jamás. Aioros no era un verdadero Santo. Era un traidor de la peor cepa, se había ganado una armadura y la confianza de todos. ¡No solo la confianza, si no la admiración! Después intentó acabar con todo y matar al Patriarca. No podía cree que aquel que tanto lo inspirara resultara ser el que más odio lo llevara a sentir. Lo peor de todo es que no solo le inspiraba odio, si no, culpa. Terror. Por que a pesar de ser un traidor, Shura no podía olvidar las conversaciones, los incentivos que le daba ante sus fallas, sus palabras de aliento, sus conmovedoras palabras sobre la llegara de Athena, sus ideales, sus propósitos. No podía entender como alguien que destilaba todo ese deseo y orgullo de ser Santo, podía ser un traidor. Y tampoco podía entender al Patriarca, quien lo llamó a él, a su mejor amigo, para matarlo.

Obviamente Shura no sabía que Arles, el nuevo Patriarca, quien en realidad era Saga, quería probar que tan leal era Capricornio hacia él, inflandole el titulo de "Santo más leal a Athena" y Shura no podía hacer nada más que tragarse su decepción, sus lágrimas y su pena, para dar caza al maldito traidor y matarlo.

Se levantó con pereza de las escaleras y entró en su Templo, cuando vio la carita llena de lágrimas de un pequeñísimo Aioria dirigiéndose hacia él desde la puerta trasera. Seguramente venía de Acuario.

— ¿De donde vienes? — Le preguntó ocultado todo rastro de emociones que habían pasado por su rostro minutos atrás. Pero no le fue posible que la pregunta no le saliera triste, acongojada, dejándolo expuesto. No era Camus de Acuario después de todo.

— De ver al Patriarca. — Confesó, sin mirarlo, y siguió con su camino. Su armadura dorada brillaba más que el sol, aunque tan solo era un niño asustado.

Shura lo sabía. ¡Con un demonio, claro que lo sabía! El Patriarca lo habría mandado a llamar para comunicarle el hallazgo del cuerpo de su hermano traidor. Y Aioria, quién no podía comprender que su hermano fuera un traidor a la Orden Dorada lloraba como un niño. Después de todo, Shura también había llorado la muerte de su mejor amigo, y también había llorado el haberlo asesinado él mismo.

Lo vio alejarse de su Templo y perderse entre las escaleras de subida a Sagitario, donde lo imaginó derrumbándose y llorando por Aioros.

Recién cuando desapareció se percató de que aún seguía con las manos ensangrentadas y su camiseta de entrenamiento arrugada y manchada. El terror en sus ojos se reflejó al saber que Aioria lo había visto así, pero luego suspiró. Ya sabía que era un asesino. Aioria ya sabía que había matado a su hermano. Siempre lo supo. No necesitaba que el Patriarca se lo explicara, ni ver a Shura con la sangre de su hermano en la ropa para saberlo.

Bajó la cabeza, atormentado y dejó que sus pies se desplazaran por el piso hasta llevarlo al baño, donde intentó quitarse las manchas de su pecado, pero no había nada que hace con ello. Estaba impregnado en su piel, en su cabeza, en su corazón.

Si Aioros era un traidor por intentar asesinar al Patriarca después de mostrarse tan comprometido con los ideales de su Diosa, entonces él era el peor de los traidores, por qué no solo traicionó a su mejor amigo y no lo dejó explicarse, si no a su alma y a sus lealtades, al acabar con aquello que fue su hermano. Shura calló de rodillas ante la regadera del baño y lo comprendió. Él era peor que un traidor y sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría su castigo. Lo único que pedía, en el fondo de su corazón, era encontrarse con Aioros, y poder, de una vez por todas, pedirle perdón.

* * *

 **Notas:** El próximo es el de Camus, pero lamentablemente no voy a estar disponible con conexión ese día, por que estaré de vacaciones. Probablemente suba el capítulo el día anterior a irme, el cuatro de febrero, o quizá cuando vuelva, después del catorce, pero no creo que sea el siete lamentablemente. Una lástima, porque es mi Santo preferido, ja.

¡Saludos y nos vemos con Camus!


	2. Hermandad Inmortal

**Notas:** Me atrasé en el fic de Camus porque estuve de vacaciones, y no tenía acceso a Internet el día del cumpleaños de Camus, pero lo recordé, mis amigas pueden dar fe de eso jaja!

Este fic está ambientado después de los acontecimientos de Soul Of Gold. Aclaraciones, abajo.

* * *

 **Camus: 7 de Febrero**

 **Hermandad Inmortal:**

Camus caminaba cabizbajo entre la bruma del Santuario. Era pleno día y el sol se escondía entre las rebeldes nubes que se empeñaban en hacer gris y lúgubre el Templo de Athena. Todo condecía con el humor del caballero de acuario, que subía los escalones lenta y apesadumbradamente.

Y no es que fuera desagradecido con su Diosa Athena por haberlos revivido luego de su muerte en Asgard, por supuesto que no. Estaba muy contento y emocionado por esta nueva oportunidad de vivir que le daban, aunque no lo pareciera porque nunca demostró realmente sentir emoción alguna. Lo que lo molestaba hasta puntos insospechados era lo que había hecho en Asgard, lo que había pasado allí, la traición que había cometido. Y sabía que no había otro culpable que él.

Subió los escalones que lo separaban del Templo de Escorpión. Su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma estaba en algún lugar de ese templo, tan cerca de él y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

Aunque Milo hubiera perdonado la traición de Camus y todo estuviera resuelto, el acuariano sabía perfectamente que su amigo no había superado del todo lo ocurrido en el país nórdico. Conocía a Milo como si fuera su casa, era alegre, tontorrón, combativo, muchas veces hasta maligno, vengativo y por sobre todo, resentido. Sabía que quizá con él, Milo no se pondría en quisquilloso y le perdonaría todo, pero justamente por tratarse de él, le dolería más. Más que una herida mortal.

Camus y Milo no eran solamente los mejores amigos desde la más tierna infancia, eran hermanos. Esos que nacen destinados a unir sus vidas con un lazo más fuerte que cualquier otro. No importaban las circunstancias, ni las personas en el medio, las almas de Milo y Camus eran amigas desde tiempos inmemoriales. Renacían para servir a Athena y reencontrarse de nuevo como camaradas y amigos inseparables. Camus prácticamente se había cagado en todo eso y había mandado a volar todos los milenios de hermandad entre ellos con una traición. Y Milo lo perdonó, porque siempre lo hace, porque aunque fuera el peor de los pecados, Camus era su hermano y no podía perderlo.

El acuariano sabía todo esto, sabía que Milo jamás le haría un solo planteo, pero que quizá por dentro sufriría el que haya elegido pelear contra él por un amigucho insignificante (e incanónico) del que desconocía su existencia. Le dolía su traición, no tanto a su oficio como Santo de Athena, si no a él, a quién osó decirle "hermano"

Camus subió los últimos peldaños de la escalera y lo encaró con la mayor expresión de dignidad que tenía.

— Milo. — Dijo solamente para presentarse.

El aludido lo miraba en su ropaje de entrenamiento, con una cuchara en la boca y la mano en un tazón lleno de frutillas con crema

— Camus. — Contestó con la boca llena.

El francés quedó impactado con su visión y no pudo reprimir una carcajada, que se escapó de sus labios y llenó todo el octavo templo. Milo lo miró anonadado, tan sorprendido de la reacción de su amigo, que dejó que una sonrisa escurridiza curvara sus labios y la risa saliera de su garganta, acompañado a la de su amigo. Se rieron largamente durante minutos, hasta que sus estómagos estaban tan cansados de la contracción diafragmática, que pararon, exhaustos.

Milo tomó un poco de crema con toda la mano y se la estampó en la cara de Camus, quien lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y lo atacó con nieve y escarcha de sus poderes. Después de una guerra de "tírame lo que encuentres" ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente en el suelo, con el alma en regocijo y la cabeza en paz.

— No te preocupes Camus, no tienes que venir cuidadosamente conmigo, ya me conoces y yo a ti. No necesito tu perdón para que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

— Lo se Milo, pero yo… no estuve cuando lo necesitaste en Asgard. Quisiste luchar y moriste por las heridas que te inflingí. No fue justo.

— Camus… — Lo cortó él mirándolo con severidad. — Todos tenemos nuestros deslices. Todos cometemos errores y nos damos cuenta cuando es demasiado tarde. No es importante ahora lo que hayamos hecho en vidas pasadas. Ahora tenemos una nueva oportunidad, gracias a la bondad de Athena, y no quiero gastarla enojado o resentido contigo, con quién consideré y considero mi hermano.

Camus lo miró emocionado. Por fuera quizá solo se viera un leve atisbo de algo parecido a una sonrisa, pero por dentro, el francés estaba eternamente agradecido con su amigo, por haberle perdonado los peores pecados del universo, cuando ni él mismo lo hubiera hecho.

Y mirándolo de reojo, cuando el escorpión le dio la espalda al levantarse, Camus le asestó una bola de nieve en la cabeza. La risa, suave y corta de este, regocijó al escorpión. Podían pasar miles de males, miles de enemigos, miles de dioses resentidos y aburridos, pero ellos, dos mortales con almas sagradas que se reencuentran en el tiempo, siguen siendo los mismos. Siguen siendo iguales a pesar de los años, siguen jugando como dos niños de cinco años, siguen manteniendo silencios reconfortantes y siguen apoyándose en todo.

A pesar de los mil y un conflictos, de los miles de kilómetros, de la distancia física o mental, ellos siempre tendrán esa hermandad inmortal. Y eso era todo lo que Camus necesitaba.

* * *

 **Notas:** No es yaoi, aunque quizá lo parezca un poco, pero les aseguro que no lo hice en esa dirección. Pienso tener algunos yaoi en esta antología, pero lo planeé par otros Santos.

Este fic, lo voy a dedicar a la persona que me inspiró para escribirlo, y con la que puedo decir, tengo la relación de Milo y Camus, y es a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermana del alma y el corazón. Esto es para vos Ni, aunque no entiendas un choto.

Quería una reconciliación un poco más estilo "BBF" después de lo que pasó en Soul Of Gold, y aunque me pareció bien la escenita que tuvieron en medio de la pelea contra Loki, cuando Camus le pedía perdón a Milo, yo quería algo más y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió. Mi impresión es que, pueden pasar miles de cosas, pero basta una risa de uno de los dos, para que todo se vaya al carajo y se den cuenta de que siguen siendo tan amigos como siempre lo fueron y como nunca dejaron de serlo.

¿Saben que? El 10 de Marzo, para el cumpleaños de Afrodita no voy a estar, me voy de vacaciones de nuevo con mi familia, mil disculpas, pero llego el 12, y en cuanto pueda, publico el suyo, lo prometo.

¡Saludos y nos vemos con Afrodita!


	3. Redención

¡Hola! Al fin volví de las vacaciones eternas y pude publicar el fic de Afrodita. La verdad este personaje me genera mucha contradicción, lo mismo con DeathMask, por que, son Santos de Athena, supuestamente personajes bueno, y sin embargo en la serie tuvieron un desempeño lamentable. Por eso, me propuse redimirlos un poco, usando a sus contrapartes de The Lost Canvas, que me llenaron de orgullo. (Es decir, ¿Quién no se emocionó con Albafica y Manigoldo?)

Ojalá lo disfruten. ¡Nos vemos con Mu!

* * *

 **Afrodita:** **10 de Marzo**

 **Redención:**

Afrodita estaba parado contemplando ese cuadro hacía horas. Había encontrado casi por error el Museo de Santos dentro del Templo del Patriarca, y aprovechando que este se hallaba en importantes reuniones con valla a saber uno quien, se dedicó a ver cada retrato en la pared. Le parecía tan imponentes los rostros de antiguos guerreros y compatriotas que dieron sus vidas en viejas Guerras Santas, así como de los bellos y seguros rostros de todas las reencarnaciones de Athena. Estaba muy seguro que algún día, cuando tanto él como todos sus compañeros de la Orden Dorada estuviesen muertos, sus retratos, así como la de la joven Athena de su generación, colgarían de algún lugar de ese salón.

Se paseó por todos los excelsos rostros de la última Guerra Santa, sorprendiéndose de la juventud que gozaba el Viejo Maestro Dohko y del rostro de Shión, quien luego se trasformó en su Patriarca, pero sobre todo, lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el rostro de un hombre. Su cabello celeste cielo volaba congelado en el viento, y sus ojos, fieros, también mostraban la determinación y el honor más sabio y hermoso de todos.

 _Albafica de Piscis._

Pasó sus dedos por la inscripción en oro de su nombre. Albafica. Ese era su antecesor, el que fue el Santo de su constelación hacía doscientos años. El más hermoso de todos.

La belleza de Albafica era muy diferente a la de Afrodita, pero en sus rasgos, se veía la misma determinación. ¿Sería verdad lo que decía el Patriarca? ¿Qué ellos eran las reencarnaciones de sus antecesores, así como Athena renace en cuerpos distintos? ¿Sería él la reencarnación de Albafica? ¿Su sucesor? ¿Habría vuelto su alma en un cuerpo diferente?

— ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? — Preguntó una voz en el fondo.

Afrodita se dio la vuelta repentinamente, sacado de su ensimismamiento. En la puerta, la figura de un Santo Dorado avanzaba hacia él.

— Encontré este lugar y quise rememorar algo de historia.

— ¿Ah si? — Preguntó juguetón su compañero. — ¿Y a quién mirabas?

Afrodita se sentó en el suelo mirando el techo. Los vitrales, y los cuadros embellecían aquel lugar de forma insospechada. Su compañero se paró frente a él, sin atreverse a sentarse.

— DeathMask, ¿Alguna vez tuviste un presentimiento horrible? — Le peguntó mirándolo con sus ojos tan celestes, tan llenos de presagios y preocupaciones.

— ¿A que viene eso Afrodita? — Preguntó Cáncer mirándolo sospechosamente. — ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

— Por que yo lo tengo. —Afirmó levantándose y volteando hacia los cuadros. — ¿Viste estos rostros? — Comentó señalando a los Santos de los cuadros. — Albafica. Manigoldo. — Nombró, haciendo referencia a los Santos de Piscis y Cáncer del siglo XVIII. — Tengo la sensación de que cuando nos toque estar en su lugar, las cosas no van a salir tan bien.

DeathMask lo miró ladeando la cabeza.

— ¿Crees que Hades nos ganará en la Guerra Santa próxima? — Le preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

— No es eso. ¿Sabes que siento? Que nuestra vida en la tierra se está terminando y que no voy a poder hacer nada cuando la Guerra Santa llegue.

DeathMask se rió largo rato de su compañero y luego, disimuladamente, pasó su brazo por sus hombros.

— Afrodita, aunque tú y yo muramos mañana mismo, te aseguro que cuando Hades baje a la tierra, renaceremos de nuevo con tal de patearle el trasero.

Afrodita rió, como desde hacía mucho no podía. DeathMask lograba eso en él. Lograba sacar lo mejor de si, aunque a veces, el cangrejo mismo fuera de lo peor.

Suspiró. Aunque estuviera acompañado de quien más lo quería y a quién él más amaba, su desazón no se iba. Había algo en su estómago inquieto por la llegada de los Santos de Bronce rebeldes con la falsa Athena que lo alarmaba. Y temía que su vida se terminara así, de un día para el otro, sin ninguna justificación, en una Guerra Civil dentro del Santuario, que él sabía que ocurriría, por que tanto él como DeathMask conocían la identidad de Saga y sabían perfectamente su plan para adueñarse del Santuario.

Por un momento, se sintió decepcionado de su actuar y se arrepintió. Las historias que su maestro le había contado de Albafica y Manigoldo cuando aún era aprendiz, le resonaban en la cabeza. Albafica derrotando a Minos. Manigoldo inmolándose junto a su maestro para sellar a Thanatos. Esos eran espíritus guerreros y él no había obrado correctamente como Santo cuando pudo evitar la masacre que Saga ocasionó.

Siempre había sido considerado déspota y frívolo por los demás, pero en su corazón anhelaba la posibilidad de honrar su lealtad hacia Athena.

— ¿Me lo prometes DeathMask? — Le preguntó en un susurro, escondiendo su rostro.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Dijo él despreocupado, ignorando los demonios que aquejaban a su amigo.

— Que si morimos mañana, vamos a volver del Infierno para proteger a Athena.

— ¡Claro que si! — Proclamó alegre y jovial.

Afrodita sonrió y se sintió un poco más aliviado. Mientras DeathMask le prometiera que todo podría estar bien, él lo iba a creer, aunque ambos supieran que fuera una mentira. Y cuando se despidieron en el Templo de Piscis, prometiéndose verse al otro día, Afrodita memorizó todos los rasgos del cangrejo, todos sus gestos y sus formas de ser y hablar, porque sabía que en cuanto pasara de esa puerta, no lo volvería a ver en esa vida.

Y sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos, y volvió a pensar en Albafica y Manigoldo.

— Perdónenme. — Susurró al aire. — Perdónenme por no estar a su altura.

Sonrió, sabiendo que todo lo que le pasaba, lo merecía y que si al otro día moría en manos de esos Santos de Bronce que él sabía que venían con la verdad y la auténtica Athena, era porque se lo merecía.

— Adiós DeathMask. — Suspiró dándose la vuelta, cortando definitivamente con ese Santo que fue su todo. — Gracias por todo. Nos vemos en el Inframundo.

Era hora de hacerse cargo de sus actos. Y esa sería su redención.

* * *

 **Notas:** Y como quería tener algún fic con sutiles referencias al amor, sea yaoi o no, dejé que estos personaje tuvieran esa relación, al menos un poco, sin que opaque el propósito de redimirlos.


	4. Pasado, Presente y Futuro

¡Justo a tiempo! ¿Se asustaron? Yo también la verdad. En mi país falta media hora para las doce, y hace media hora no tenía nada escrito, así que por haber hecho esto a la velocidad de la luz, salió decente, ja!

Pero no es mi culpa. Es de Daena Fuegoscuro. Ella me retuvo al teléfono horas y horas, y yo no pude escribir. Es su culpa. (Aunque no le digo nada, por que necesito leer como sigue Locus Amoenus, solo por eso... ¡No mentira! Llegué a quererte en esta semana de amistad jaja)

Ojalá, que por el tiempo que tuve, no haya sido un desastre. Saludos!

* * *

 **Mu:** **27 de Marzo**

 **Pasado, presente y futuro:**

 _Llega un punto en la vida del alumno, que quiere saber de su maestro. ¿Quién fue ese que lo guió en este camino tan difícil? ¿Qué cosas hizo? ¿Qué penas y sacrificios vivió?_

 _Todos pasamos por el momento en que nos preguntamos, ¿Qué tenemos en nosotros mismos de ese que fue nuestro maestro? Nos urge la necesidad de comprender hasta que punto influyó en nosotros._

 _Yo se, Mu, que llegará el día en que necesites saber todo esto. Y cuando pase, quiero ser yo, quien conteste tus dudas._

Mu miraba con atención a Kiki. Su alumno le estaba demostrando un poco de su poder, teletransportando cosas de un lado a otro, moviendo objetos de arriba hacia abajo. Kiki era un alumno realmente muy sorprendente. La admiración que tenía por su maestro y las ganas de progresar lo movían todos los días para hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

Pero Mu estaba concentrado no solo en los movimientos de Kiki, si no en algo que le había dicho ayer.

 _Maestro Mu, ¿Cómo se volvió un Santo de Athena?_

La pregunta le disparó millones de recuerdos. De sus entrenamientos, de su nombramiento, de sus compañeros, de las veces que, escapando de Saga haciéndose pasar por el Patriarca, se había quedado recluido en Jamir durante largas temporadas, y sobre todo, de su maestro. De Shion.

Dohko le había dicho una vez, que todos tenemos la imperiosa necesidad de saber sobre nuestro pasado, sobre lo que nos hizo llegar a donde estamos, por que son cosas que influyen en quien somos, y que eso, en los Santos se traduce en saber sobre su maestro.

¿Hasta que punto influyó Shion en las decisiones y acciones que hizo y tomó Mu? ¿Hasta que punto sus enseñanzas marcaron a su alumno? ¿En que medida Kiki se veía alcanzado por una línea de saberes pasados a través de las generaciones?

El lemuriano nunca se había percatado de lo mucho que Shion influenció en su vida, y en la forma de educar a su propio alumno. No pensó que las enseñanzas de su maestro, formaran parte de la vida cotidiana de su alumno. Y en ese momento supo que Dohko tenía razón. Cuán necesario es saber de donde viene uno, de que acciones del pasado depende, y que cosas del futuro desencadena.

Shion siempre fue un maestro ejemplar. No aplicaba castigos corporales, y creía que la sabiduría era el camino que un Santo debería recorrer. Aries tenía que ser preparado para el liderazgo y para la inteligencia. Él sabía que tenía que enseñar a su alumno a ser perseverante, a saber esperar, a poder guiar a otros y ayudar en el camino del bien.

Nunca creyó que sobreviviría la Guerra Santa del siglo XVIII y tener un alumno, muchos menos ser el Patriarca. Tenía tan solo dieciocho años cuando enfrentó a Hades junto a sus compañeros dorados, y la planificación del futuro nunca es algo que se les permita a los Santos, quienes dispuestos a morir en cualquier momento, abandonan la idea de tener un porvenir. Por eso mismo, la idea de vivir tantos años, de guiar tantas generaciones de Santos, y de enseñar todo lo que sabía al futuro Aries del siglo XX, nunca pasó por su cabeza. Todo lo que había vivido se había transformado en sabiduría. Las penas, los sufrimientos y las dolencias se habían convertido en _sacrificios necesarios,_ y en enseñanzas de esperanza. Su dolor por perder a todos sus amigos, se convirtió en la fortaleza de su espíritu.

Alguien que pasó por tanto tiene mucho que contar, muchas lecciones que dar, y Mu fue ese contenedor de esperanzas, tristezas, e información, que cargados de un sentido de esperanza, lo formó como Santo.

Mu siempre había admirado ciegamente a Shion, tanto como Kiki lo miraba perderse en sus cavilaciones, tanto como cualquier persona puede maravillarse con otra que le enseñó y también lo quiso.

Por que Shion no solo fue un maestro. Fue su familia. Fue el padre que no tuvo, el que, no solo prodigaba su sabiduría y su técnica, si no, su cariño. Siempre estaría eternamente agradecido por lo mucho que influyó en él.

—Mu —Lo llamó Kiki mirándolo con una expresión preocupada—. ¿Se encuentra bien, maestro?

El lemuriano le sonrió. Se acercó a señalarle un pequeño error que tuvo al mover un objeto, y Kiki se asombró por el poder de observación de su maestro. A sus ojos, Mu era todo lo que él quería ser: inteligente, sabio, líder, pacifista y fuerte. No solo podría hacerte trizas cuando quisiera, si no también, convencerte a base de palabras, ser fiel a sus convicciones y no cambiar por nada. ¿Cómo había llegado a ser todo eso su maestro? Esa duda lo carcomía, pues, si descubría como llegó a ser lo que era, tal vez, descubra los secretos para llegar a ser como él.

—Maestro, ¿Me va a contar la historia de cómo llegó a ser Santo? —preguntó mirándolo con admiración.

Mu sonrió. Kiki tenía las mismas dudas que él sobre el pasado, el presente y el futuro, sobre como el pasado influyó en sus presentes, y como marcará sus futuros. Le revolvió el cabello con una mueca de nostalgia.

—Si, pero para eso, necesitamos escuchar una historia más antigua. De otro Santo más poderoso que yo.

— ¿Más poderoso que usted? ¿Quién es más poderoso?—preguntó asombradísimo hasta la médula.

Mu rió levemente ante la sorpresa y la expresión de su alumno.

—Mi maestro. —comentó mientras, via cosmo, le mandaba un mensaje a Dohko.

 _Antiguo maestro, prepare un té, voy con Kiki para que charlemos. Ya estoy listo para saber de mi pasado. Kiki y yo necesitamos saber quien fue Shion._


	5. Curitas en el Alma

Casi al borde, pero aquí estoy

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Kuramada y Toei.

* * *

 **Aldebarán:** **8 de Mayo**

 **Curitas en el Alma:**

Esa tarde soleada los Santos de Athena decidieron hacer algo diferente. Hacía unos pocos meses que la Guerra Civil había diezmado prácticamente a los guerreros dorados. Superar las pérdidas de sus compañeros fue difícil y angustiante. Les llevó su tiempo adecuarse a la idea de ya no iban a estar más, y la venidera Guerra Santa sin ellos era un desafío muy duro de afrontar. Por eso, cuando el sol despuntó el alba y sus brillos radiantes inundaron todo el Santuario después de días grises y lluviosos, los Santos pensaron que sería agradable salir al pueblo.

La Aldea de Rodorio estaba espléndida esa tarde. Los aldeanos hacían sus tareas diarias y unos cuantos niños paseabas por las callejuelas empedradas, bajo el refulgir dorado del sol que anunciaba un día precioso.

Todos se habían quedado mirándolos. No era raro ver a algún Santo por Rodorio, pero tres juntos sí era un acontecimiento. Mu, el Santo de Aires, Aioria, el de Leo, y Aldebarán, el de Tauro, caminaban tranquilamente con sus armaduras brillantes por el pueblo, y las miradas rejuvenecidas por el día. Estaban seguros, en algún lugar de sus corazones, que ese brillo especial del día era un mensaje de su Diosa, y un recuerdo de sus compañeros caídos.

Aldebarán caminó por la orilla, cerca del agua, con la mirada pedida en el horizonte, sin percatarse de la presencia de tres jovencitas. Posó su mirada en ellas cuando una se acercó con algo en la mano. Las tres niñas, con sus rostros alegres y sus espíritus renovadores, le aportaron algo de la fe que había perdido ante los dramas y desventuras que le tocó vivir como Santos de Athena.

¿De qué servía dar tu vida para salvar al mundo, si a cambio, ibas a ver morir a tus amigos de toda la vida? ¿De qué servía querer un mundo mejor, cuando la permanente ruina de este, era causa y consecuencia de actos humanos?

Esas preguntas resonaban en la cabeza de Aldebarán, aquejándolo en sus noches con dudas existenciales y penurias de la vida triste que llevaban.

¿Por qué seguir luchando, cuando los buenos estaban muriendo? ¿Por qué proteger algo que ya estaba condenado a desaparecer?

Y cuando su mirada se topó con la de esa niña, la respuesta le llegó casi como una revelación divina.

 _Por esto._

Por esos rostros, esas vidas. Luchaban y daban todo de si por la humanidad, por la vida de esas jovencitas y tantos más como ellas, que miaban el cielo, esperanzados con sus vidas, sus porvenires. Ese día, Albearán entendió por qué daba la vida, por que seguía ofreciendo toda su existencia contra dioses malignos, y humanos corrompidos, por qué había aceptado un destino de tristezas, de muerte y desolación. Y le pareció lo más puro y lógico en el mundo.

Dar la vida por otro era el acto de fe y humildad más grande que podía haber, y tanto él, como sus otros compañeros, sabían que esa era su misión. Sus vidas, a cambio de la vida de millones de personas, de millones de almas, de millones de historias.

Se rascó la cabeza, fingiendo estar incómodo cuando una la niña que se acercó, le dio una flor violeta. La jovencita sonreía como nunca vio sonreír a nadie más, y le extendió ese pedacito de vida silvestre.

 _"Gracias por proteger nuestras vidas señor Aldebarán"_

Por eso, aquella fatídica noche gris en que el Santuario fue atacado por los espectros de Hades, Aldebarán miraba la flor. Era un recuerdo permanente de su misión, era el despeje de sus dudas, era la alegría que le daba saber que su vida no se iría en vano, que de alguna forma, contribuiría a salvar ese mundo enfermo. Aldebarán iba a ser la curita que acabara con la herida del mal, con la herida abierta del mundo. Los Santos dorados iban a ser ese remedio contra la destrucción y el desasosiego, tal como lo fue esa pequeña florcilla, y esa gran sonrisa.

 _"Se que ustedes dan lo mejor de si para protegernos, y por eso queremos darle ánimos. Tome esta flor, lo va a cuidar cuando lo necesite. Va a ser la curita de su alma"_

* * *

Quizá no veas esto, o no te guste, pero igualmente quería dedicártelo a vos, Mili, nuestra taurina al cuadrado, por esa almita graciosa y ocurrente que nos alegra el día con sus sueños raros y sus comentarios audaces. ¡Feliz cumpleaños para vos también guerrera de Tauro!


	6. Elecciones

Acá dejo el fic que corresponde a Géminis, Saga y Kanon. Sinceramente no supe si hacer uno para los dos, o dos fics para cada uno, así que agarré la primera idea e hice lo que me salió en el momento. Ojalá les guste, y feliz cumpleaños a todos los gemelos que anden por ahí.

* * *

 **Saga y** **Kanon:** **30 de Mayo**

 **Elecciones:**

 _"Los Santos de Géminis nacieron bajo una estrella maldita. Tanto en mi Era como en ésta. Una vez conocí a un Santo de Géminis que tenía el mismo problema que tú. Su nombre era Saga de Géminis, a veces era como un dios, y otras, la encarnación del mal."_ Ikki de Fénix a Caín de Géminis en Next Dimension.

Saga, sentado sobre la hierba verde, contemplaba las constelaciones del cielo. La noche era fresca, pero el frío no se sentía en su piel morena y curtida del entrenamiento. Suspiró con cansancio.

— ¿No te parece muy tarde para estar aquí? —preguntó una voz masculina y grave a su espalda.

Saga volteó la vista y se encontró con el rostro amable y sonriente de Aioros. Le extrañó verlo ahí, pero lo invitó a sentarse. El Santo de Sagitario se tiró a su lado, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y mirando el cielo infinito totalmente abrumador, que de tantas estrellas parecía caérseles encima. Sonrió de lado.

—Las estrellas parecen mostrarnos todos los posibles destinos que podemos elegir. —comentó suave, al viento, sabiendo que Saga lo escucharía. Levantó la mano e hizo un gesto de abarcar todo el cielo—. Tenemos ante nosotros un sin fin de posibilidades, pero al elegir una, estamos descartando el infinito de ellas que ya no vamos a poder escoger. Por estas cosas, hay que ser prudente cuando elegimos que hacer, por que después no podemos volver atrás y remendar algunas cosas.

Saga se quedó callado. Las palabras de Aioros parecían raras, pero entendía lo que quería decirle, y le parecía curioso que fuera en ese momento que se las dijera, cuando hacía unos días que venía teniendo problemas con sus decisiones.

— ¿A qué viene esto Aioros? —preguntó asomándose a verlo, para que enfocara su rostro y viera su ceño fruncido. El otro sonrió como disculpándose y se incorporó, aún mirando las estrellas.

—No lo se. —comentó con un suspiro hondo—. Parecía que necesitaras aclarar tu mente. Solo te comentaba que cualquier problema que tengas, puede resolverse eligiendo entre una serie de soluciones, pero una vez elegida una, las otras desaparecen. Quizá debas tomarte un tiempo y pensar bien qué hacer.

Probablemente Aioros no sabía todo lo que esa noche desencadenaría en el futuro, ni las cosas que pasarían después, o como su buen amigo Saga, bondadoso y amable por naturaleza, terminaría convertido en su antítesis, en lo que nunca quiso ser. En ese momento solo pensó que decirle algo podría destrabarlo de sus penurias.

Saga había estado luchando hacía un tiempo con una parte nefasta, que embargaba su corazón, pidiéndole que hiciera cosas que él no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Se despertaba alterado todas las noches con pensamientos oscuros, deseos corrompidos, e ideas malignas, impropias en su corazón dedicado a Athena; que estaban matando lentamente esa parte buena y bondadosa por lo que era tan querido.

Y además de todo, ahí estaba él. Su otra mitad, su otro yo, su hermano gemelo Kanon; el primero en percatarse de que los episodios en que sus deseos oscuros salían a flote eran más frecuentes. Quizá la maldad en Kanon había partido del resentimiento y la soledad, de haber sido confinado a la más absoluta exclusión cuando Saga se hizo con la armadura de Géminis y él quedó relegado a no poder ser un Santo Dorado.

La necesidad de venganza, de hacer saber que él podía ser incluso más poderoso que Saga, o cualquier otro Santo lo dominó. Su personalidad se vio forjada con los dolores y penas de su vida solitaria y triste, de su destino que jugaba bromas con él muy a menudo. Y la doble personalidad de Saga fue su boleto para saldar esa cuenta con sus estrellas malignas, que lo habían hecho nacer bajo un destino cruel.

Fue así, como aprovechando los episodios de ansiedad, depresión, e ira de Saga, Kanon fue metiéndose cada vez más en su cabeza, abarcando más territorio, instando a que esa parte oscura dominara a su hermano, lo consumiera, lo hiciera arder en un mundo donde la maldad dominaba. Y Saga no hizo nada para detenerlo. Lo dejó ingresar en su mente, le abrió las puertas a sus dominios, no opuso resistencia ni barreras, le dio el completo control sobre su cabeza. A veces, su bondad, cada vez más rezagada, se negaba a irse por completo y tomaba decisiones para protegerse, como lo fue la de aquel día que habló con Aioros, en que encerró a Kanon en Cabo Sunión, para que dejara de hostigarlo y destruirlo.

Lo malo de esa decisión, fue que su maldad ya estaba a flor de piel y solo bastaba un empujón para hacerla tomar el poder, ya que, incluso encerrado, Kanon le insistió en que su solo su lado malo podría cumplir sus ambiciones y deseos más profundos, como la de ser el Patriarca. Hasta ese momento, Saga se había mantenido impávido, calmado y frío, pero las palabras de su gemelo despertaron algo dentro suyo que salió a borbotones. Mandó a callar a su hermano, y su rostro se endureció, pero ya no parecía ser el mismo.

Esa noche, cuando habló con Aioros, su bondad se aferró a la última posibilidad de poder salir a flote, y no odiar a su amigo de toda la vida, por haber logrado el puesto del Patriarca que él no consiguió, pero lamentablemente el daño estaba hecho, y la elección de su destino también, eliminando todas las otras posibilidades de bienestar que podría haber elegido, como le dijo Aioros.

Lo vio levantarse del suelo y caminó en dirección a los Templos para irse a dormir. Saga siguió sus movimientos de cerca.

—Mañana es la reunión de Santos… —empezó antes de retirarse su amigo Sagitario—. El Patriarca hará oficial su sucesor, debemos ir todos.

Ya era sabido que sería Aioros el próximo Patriarca, pero la oficialización aún no estaba hecha. Era un secreto a voces, y aunque Saga lo supiera, Aioros no quería decirlo mucho, por temor a que eso en realidad lo hubiera afectado. Saga se hizo el desentendido.

—Deberías dormir, Saga. —comentó mirándolo de reojo—. Mañana tenemos un día largo, y el Patriarca ordenó que descansáramos antes de irse a Star Hill.

Géminis seguía sin mirarlo, o pararse. Aioros suspiró hastiado y le dedicó una sonrisa, que el otro no podía ver.

—No te tortures más. —Le pidió, aunque fuera una misión imposible—. No se que pasa por tu cabeza ahora mismo, ni nunca, eres un misterio para mi, que soy tu amigo, pero puedo decirte que dejes de pensar tanto. Solo has las cosas que sientas correctas y nada más importará. Se trata de elecciones, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó con una sonrisa amable y con una palmada en su hombro se despidió.

Esa noche, el cielo despejado se nubló por completo y una tormenta parecía cernirse en el Santuario. Saga se levantó y se dio la vuelta, viendo perder a su amigo en dirección al Templo de Aries. En ese momento su elección ya se había hecho. Tuvo un abanico de posibilidades, y la opción de no entregarse al dolor y la oscuridad, pero finalmente su elección fue lo que sintió correcto, y eso, mal que le pese a Aioros, fue su propio consejo.

—Mi elección es ir a Star Hill. —declaró a la nada, dirigiendo sus pasos al lugar prohibido para todo aquel que no fuera el Patriarca—. Al final Kanon tenía razón, debo seguir mis ambiciones.

 _"Soy la oscuridad que no tiene fin, la fuerza que duerme en lo más profundo del alma y sobrepasa todo lo humano."_ Saga de Géminis en Episodio G

* * *

Particularmente Saga se me hace un personaje tan interesante y no puedo evitar relacionarlo con Aioros, no en el sentido del shippeo, aunque lo hago, pero no en este fic, si no como amigos, como los Santos más grandes y responsables que tenían una amistad o compañerismo de esos que se apoyan mutuamente. Y supongo que es también por que en mi vida hay muchos Géminis que representan eso para mi espíritu Sagitario...

Un poco podría estar basado en mi mejor amiga, a quien considero un poco como Saga, y pienso que ese misterio e incomprensión que genera en otros, aunque no es entendida por Aioros, es aceptada y no la cuestiona por que lo quiere y es su amigo. En fin...

Feliz cumpleaños a esas amigas perdidas de géminis y a aquellos gemelos que pasen sin querer por acá.


	7. Pasmo

Antes que nada pido disculpas por el retraso del fic. La fecha justo cayó en final de cuatrimestre y eso significó miles de cosas que hacer para la Universidad. Exámenes muy importantes, y trabajos que no podía dejar de lado ni un segundo. Afortunadamente entré en el receso de invierno, es decir, ¡vacaciones! Al menos hasta principios de agosto, y eso me va dar tiempo y tranquilidad que es lo que la universidad no me estuvo dando...

Muchas gracias y mil perdones.

* * *

 **DeathMask: 24 de Junio**

 **Pasmo**

Se había ido a una misión hacía cinco días, no podía ser que tardara tanto. ¡Tan solo tres días iba a demorar! ¿Qué estaría haciendo para tardar dos días más? ¿Y si le pasó algo?

DeathMask caminaba en su templo de un lado a otro, pensando qué habría pasado con su mejor amigo Afrodita, quién había salido de misión. Era algo que no requería mayores fuerzas, por eso lo mandaron solo a él, y no acompañado de ningún otro Santo.

Ya estaba dos días tarde, y le preocupada. Afrodita era muy puntual, quizá no tanto como Shaka o Mu que llegaban antes incluso, pero nuca su amigo sueco había llegado tanto tiempo después de una misión, y eso lo tenía desvelado, ya casi había dejado una marca sobre el piso de tanto que dio vueltas sobre él.

— ¿Por qué tan ansioso, cangrejo? —preguntó Aioria, el Santo de Leo en la puerta de su templo. Él nunca respetaba las formalidades, cuando salía de Leo, si es que lo hacía, entraba a los demás templos sin pedir permiso, quizá como acto de rebeldía a la actitud que tenían con él por la "traición" de Aioros, y DeathMask era el primero en ser desdeñoso con él.

— ¿De qué hablas Leo? —preguntó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. Yo no estoy nada.

— ¿No? —Irguió una ceja y se acercó a él con altanería—. Te veo muy preocupado, ¿será que Afrodita no vino de su misión?

La ira le subió hasta la cabeza y casi le explotó. Lo miró con una expresión iracunda, pero se volteó. No podía mostrarte fuera de control, por que eso solo demostraría que Aioria tenía razón. Se volvió a él y respiró hondo.

—No me preocupa un compañero. —contestó sonriendo con sorna, como siempre hacía él—. Es un Santo, debería poder solo con cualquier enemigo.

La expresión de DeathMask era elocuente, hubiera convencido a cualquiera, pero Aioria tenía un sexto sentido para saber que tenía oculto la gente. Lo miró con una sonrisita burlesca y siguió caminando.

—Yo solo pasaba por aquí por que necesito llegar al Templo del Patriarca. —agregó pasando por al lado de él y en un susurro agregó—. No te preocupes por Afrodita, acaba de llegar. Me encargaron que le avise el Patriarca por que se desmayó en Aires, pero ahora está bien.

Y después de su breve conversación salió de su templo.

Se dio cuenta que debía parecer demasiado obvio, que su preocupación por un compañero no era la que todos tenían. De hecho a nadie parecía importarle que Afrodita haya tardado dos días de más, cuarenta y ocho horas de más. ¿Cómo es que Aioria andaba tan campante sin preocuparse de esto? No podía ser posible su indiferencia. Aunque claro, él ya sabía que Afrodita había vuelto, e incluso se lo había lanzado en la cara. Hubiera bufado de la molestia al saberse burlado por el león, de no ser que las últimas palabras que dijo antes de irse resonaron en su cabeza _. Me encargaron que le avise el Patriarca por que se desmayó en Aires, pero ahora está bien._

Se encaminó con prisa hacia el primer templo. Suerte que Cáncer no era Piscis y los escalones se le hicieron cortos por la prisa que llevaba. Entró de forma atolondrada al Templo de Aries y todos los presentes lo miraron raro, tanto Mu, como Aldebarán que también estaba ahí, y Afrodita, siendo tratado de algunas heridas leves. Habían estado tomando algo de té y para nada parecía una dramática escena donde un guerrero muy lastimado llegaba casi moribundo al Santuario como le había dicho Aioria. Bueno, tal vez no dijo esas palabras, pero él se lo figuró así. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿No estabas desmayado? —atinó a preguntar de forma tonta, como si no supiera que decir

Los otros Santos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido. Mu se levantó y fue hacia él.

—Cuando uno entra a un lugar, saluda, DeathMask —comentó desaprobándolo con la mirada— Y no, no esta desmayado. Solo unas heridas leves por las inclemencias del tiempo.

DeathMask los miró asombrado. No podía creer que los hechos no coincidieran con las palabras de Aioria.

 _Maldito león. Ya me la pagarás._

Mu negó con la cabeza y se retiró a sus aposentos, seguido por Aldebarán que le puso una mano en el hombro de forma amistosa, como era él y marchó para su Templo. DeathMask se quedó pasmado ahí, viendo como su amigo le sonreía casi intacto.

—Aioria me dijo que… —balbuceó incapaz de comprender a qué punto había caído en la broma del quinto guardián—, te habías desmayado y que él debía avisarle de tu llegara al Patriarca…

Afrodita lo miró con una sonrisa de diversión irreprimible. Se levantó y se acercó a él aún riéndose de su rostro desencajado, su expresión de pasmo.

—Estoy bien, no me ha sucedido nada. —explicó cuando llegó a él—. No pude volver por que hubo un temporal que lo imposibilitó. No podía salir de la cabaña y no paró en dos días. El conflicto lo resolví sin problemas, ni siquiera llegaron a dañarme. Me lastimé un poco intentando salir el primer día de más, y ahí comprobé que sería imposible.

DeathMask se quedó quiero ahí, sin saber que decir, sin poder defender el hecho de llegar casi sin aire preguntando por Afrodita, como si este regresara de la guerra misma. Suspiró dejando salir todo el aire que tenía y sonrió de medio lado, intentando dejar atrás el embarazoso momento.

—De acuerdo, solo pasaba por acá a comprobar si estaba todo bien. —comentó haciéndose el despreocupado—. Además tenia que salir… —mintió emprendiendo viaje a la salida de Aries.

Afrodita sonrió como quién descubre una mentira pero no va a dejarla en evidencia, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta trasera, rumbo a Piscis, pero la voz del cangrejo lo detuvo.

—La próxima vez no tardes tanto. —le pidió con una sonrisa entre sincera y de disculpa—. Me preocupé mucho.

Ahora el de la cara de pasmo, fue de Afrodita.


	8. Esperanza

Siempre llegando sobre la hora... pero bueno. Espero que les guste, hice lo mejor que pude, pero Aioria es un personaje algo complejo.

¡Feliz cumpleaños a todos los leoninos que hay por allí!

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de Masami Kuramada y Toei, ninguno de ellos me pertenece.

* * *

 **Aioria:** **16 de Agosto**

 **Esperanza:**

Sentado en una de las ruinas del Santuario, esperaba paciente. Movía el pie, en señal de una ansiedad que no quería mostrar, pero que de alguna manera se hacía evidente. Aioria nunca se había caracterizado por la paciencia, o por pensar antes de actuar. Había varios Santos así en el Santuario, de esos que prefieren la acción, y otros tantos más de los que prefieren pensar. Aioria era de los primeros. Un hombre que había pasado por tanto que ya no tenía mucha importancia si pensaba o no lo que hacía. Después de la muerte de su hermano y su difamación, él no se preocupó mucho por las cosas que se dijeran de él, simplemente se dedicaba a actuar, a hacer lo que debía y nada más. Se extralimitaba a lo que se supone que tenía que cumplir, a lo que los demás esperaban de él, pero su tiempo libre lo pasaba encerrado en su Templo, pensando que las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes, no solo en el día, si no en su vida. Y más que nada, en la vida de su hermano.

¿Qué hubiese sido de Aioros si se hubiera convertido en el Patriarca? El Santuario seguramente sería mucho más digno y glorioso de lo que era en ese momento. No era el único que sabía la verdad de su muerte, pero sí era el único que se quedó en el Santuario a enfrentar las consecuencias. Los que sabía la verdad o lo sospechaban se fueron. Mu, Dohko, Camus… todos los que pudieron haberle dado una mano, o los que pudieron ayudarlo a sobrepasar ese momento se fueron. Y él se quedó solo en ese lugar lleno de enemigos. De gente que moría de ganas de matarlo por tener sangre del "traidor"

Hacía mucho que había abandonado toda esperanza de que se supiera la verdad. Se había acostumbrado a que el Santuario fuera un infierno para él. No había nada en ese lugar que lo instara a tener esperanzas de cara al futuro. ¿Por qué tendría que tenerlas? Con su hermano muerto, su honor mancillado, un Patriarca malvado y la bondad de Athena desaparecida, ¿qué le quedaba de bueno? ¿Qué podía hacer que su esperanza resurgiera y volviera a creer?

Marin. La pequeña mocosa que una vez entrenaba para ser Santo Femenino le había hecho cambiar de idea. La muchacha, cuatro años más chica que él, resultaba ser todo un hallazgo en el Santuario. Se hizo rápido con todas las otras aprendices y logró obtener el rango de plata muy pronto. Desconocía como había llegado de Japón, como terminó en un lugar así, o por qué le importaban tanto estas cuestiones. Ni siquiera era su alumna, ni nadie cercano, pero inevitablemente veía en ella esa esperanza que él había perdido. ¿Cómo podía ver algo si ella llevaba máscara? Supuso que eso que él veía no tenía que ver con la visión de los ojos, si no con ver de otra manera. Ver con todos los sentidos.

Por eso había decidido ayudarla en algunos entrenamientos, por fuera de los que ella hacía. Había logrado establecer confianza con ella y tener de tutor a un Santo Dorado era bastante prestigioso. Ellos se sentían bien en compañía del otro. Aioria sentía que era más libre, con más esperanzas y ella que había alguien que la entendía. De esa forma se había ido formando Marin hasta obtener su rango de Plata y convertirse en esa maravillosa luchadora que ella. El más grande orgullo del león fue haberle ensañado a volar al águila.

Esa tarde en que él estaba ansioso esperando, era por que iba a verla a ella. Marin le había dicho que tenía algo importante que contarle, y que se reunieran después de las obligaciones que tenían cada uno. Era cerca del atardecer cuando ella llegó. Traía su máscara en su lugar, como siempre. Aioria se mordió el labio, atacado por ese deseo de saber qué escondía bajo ese metal que celosamente guardaba sus facciones. Ella se sentó a su lado y lo miró. Aioria ladeó la cabeza.

—Hola —lo saludó ella cruzando los pies y volviendo su rostro al cielo—. Perdona que te llamara a esta hora.

—No es tarde Marín, no te preocupes. —comentó él sonriendo amablemente.

Ella se dio la vuelta y encaró sus ojos. Por primera vez deseó que su rostro pudiera verse, así sabría de la emoción que embargaba sus ojos en ese momento. Aioria irguió una ceja, preguntándole con la mirada qué era lo que la llevaba hasta allí. Ella soltó una suave risa y se acomodó mejor para hablar.

—Ayer llegó un chico de Japón. —Le comentó tratando de imprimir en su voz esas emociones que él no podía ver, pero sabía que Aioria podía _ver_ de otra manera las cosas que le pasaban a ella—. Un niño. Se llama Seiya.

Aioria frunció el seño sin entender a lo que iba su amiga, pero sus gestos de emoción solo lo llevaron hacia un lado. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y ella asintió.

—Va a ser mi aprendiz. Mi alumno. —agregó con orgullo—. Voy a ser su maestra, Aioria.

El león la miró contento. Marín, su mocosita que había llegado al Santuario de Japón buscando un lugar y se había topado con él, tendría un alumno propio. Alguien a quien enseñar eso que él contribuyó a que aprendiera. Sin medir sus reacciones la abrazó. Nadie en el Santuario estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico más que para pelear, pero entre ellos había habido algunos gestos cariñosos como esos. Marín se tensó al principio pero correspondió a ese momento entre ambos.

— ¿Sabes por qué vine al Santuario? —Le preguntó bajando la mirada, sintiendo sus ojos arder. Aioria negó con la cabeza. Era lo que siempre lo había carcomido por dentro. Su historia—. Buscaba a mi hermano. —confesó apretando su cuerpo en ese abrazo largo que embriagaba sus sentidos—. Y aún lo sigo buscando, pero… en el camino encontré a otras personas.

Aioria rió levemente al pensar que se refería a él y a su nuevo alumno. Para él, que el Santuario había sido un infierno, encontrar a Marín fue una fortuna, y que ahora ella encontrara a un pequeño niño al que instruir lo hacía sentirse sumamente orgulloso. Se separó un poco de ella y la miró.

— ¿Sabes tú por qué quise ayudarte en tus entrenamientos? —preguntó sonriendo y ella pareció sorprenderse—. Por que había perdido algo. —Marín ladeó la cabeza en confusión y Aioria rió—. Me faltaba la convicción de creer algo. Tenía muchas dudas y vivía pensando que ese era mi destino, pero… supongo que vi en ti todo eso que había perdido.

Marín se sorprendió enormemente y rió con suavidad ante sus palabras

—Pero Aioria… tú nunca viste mi rostro, ¿cómo puedes ver todo eso en mí?

El león sonrió con convicción. Se separó de ella y sus manos le agarraron el rostro, acunándolo.

—A veces no hace falta la vista para ver —remarcó buscando con sus dedos el borde de esa máscara fría—, por que la esperanza no es algo que se vea. Solo se siente.

Y sus dedos desprendieron esa cara falsa para que finalmente cayera al suelo. Marín no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, porque no deseaba hacerlo. No quería quitar esos ojos de los suyos, ni esas manos de su rostro. Era la primera vez que sentía el tacto de unas manos sobre su piel. Y la primera vez que veía la mirada de Aioria tan brillante.

Para él también fue una primera vez importante. Primera de muchas más se aseguraría. Ahora que había visto los ojos de la esperanza, nunca más la dejaría ir.


	9. Transitoriedad

Shaka siempre es algo difícil para mí, pero bueno... espero que haya podido captar al menos algo de su esencia, aunque no estoy muy conforme.

¡Feliz cumpleaños a todos los virginianos que pasen por aquí! Saluos

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de Masami Kuramada y Toei, ninguno de ellos me pertenece.

* * *

 **Shaka:** **19 de Septiembre**

 **Transitoriedad:**

 _"Las flores retoñan y mueren, las estrellas brillan pero eventualmente se apagan, todo muere, la tierra, el sol y hasta algo tan inmenso como este universo no esta excluido; comparado con eso la vida del hombre es tan efímera como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En ese corto instante un hombre nace, se ríe, llora, pelea, sufre, regocija, lamenta, odia y ama a otros; todo es transitorio y luego todos caemos en el sueño eterno llamado muerte"_ Shaka en la Saga de Hades

 **.**

 **.**

Ese pequeño niño rubio caminaba por la orilla del río Ganges. A su alrededor la gente se bañaba, regocijándose en lo sagrado del lugar mientras muchos cuerpos flotaban abandonando sus vidas en el mundo terrenal. El niño contempló esa escena sin entender por qué la gente celebraba la muerta, por qué las personas que habían fallecido parecían en paz, o por qué seguían flotando en un rió frente a la mirada de todo el mundo.

Sus preocupaciones le impedían comprender en ese momento que había algo más detrás de todo lo que veía; por eso volvió a su Templo con la preocupación latiéndole en el corazón, sin poder terminar de entender la visión que acababa de presentársele ante él en el río Ganges. Se refugió en ese lugar seguro en el que podía esconderse de los males del mundo cuando estos lo afligían demasiado.

No pudo evitar llorar ante sus pensamientos abrumadores. ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir si estábamos atravesados por el sufrimiento y toda nuestra vida culminaba en la muerte, lo más irreversible e inevitable del universo? ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir contra esa corriente que no podíamos contradecir ni luchar, como atrapados en las formas del río Ganges al igual que aquellos cuerpos inertes? ¿Por qué vivir cuando teníamos un final inapelable? Odiaba esa dicotomía en la vida del ser humano, esa finitud en su existencia, que tuviera un fin, que supiera que algún día iba a morir.

Y aunque su maestro, ese gran sabio que solo él podía escuchar y comprender, se lo haya explicado, fue recién después de unos cuantos años que pudo comprender, o que pudo ver de otra forma a la muerte.

 _"Hoy vi muchos cuerpos flotando en el rió Ganges y en la orilla muchos peregrinos purificándose. Tuve la impresión de que celebraban la muerte en vez de la vida. ¿Por qué es tan pobre este país donde nací?, parece que solo nacemos para sufrir y lamentarnos. La gente vive entre desgracias únicamente"_

 _"Shaka, donde hay tristeza hay alegría, y es lo mismo del otro modo. Hermosas flores florecen, pero eventualmente mueren. Todo en este mundo está cambiando, siempre en movimiento, nunca igual. Todo cambia. La vida del hombre es igual"_

 _"Pero si la muerte es inevitable debe ser que la tristeza es quien domina nuestras vidas. Aun cuando superemos el sufrimiento, busquemos amor y felicidad la muerte lo unificará todo. No entiendo, ¿por qué nacemos en este mundo cuando no podemos desafiar algo tan completo y eterno como la muerte?"_

 _"Shaka, parece que lo has olvidado. La muerte no es el final de todo. La muerte no es más que una transformación"_

Uno años después, el mismo niño de ojos celestes y cabello rubio, pero esta vez transformado en un hombre, fue quién se enfrentó a esa dicotomía que tanto lo había aterrado tiempo atrás. Para ese momento crucial en que su vida se escapó como arena entre las manos, ya había alcanzado a comprender lo que su maestro había querido decirle. La vida era transitoria, las cosas y todo lo que habitaba en el mundo tenía un límite, pero este mismo no era un final. No existía un final para las almas que superaban a la muerte, que trascendían a ella. Y él, como caballero, como Santo, había logrado superar ese límite, y transformarse para pasar a la siguiente etapa.

Su maestro siempre lo supo, siempre había tenido razón. La vida era transitoria, siempre estaba en movimiento y cambiaba, tanto ella como los hombres que la vivían día a día. Y en ese cambio continuo residía su esencia maravillosa. Por eso no se asustó frente a esos Santos traidores, frente a Camus, Shura y Saga. No temió por que sabía que su límite había llegado y era hora de cambiar, de fluir, de transformarse, como el río Ganges, de moverse rápidamente, de soltar.

Soltar esa vida terrenal que lo ataba y llegar allá donde lo llevara la misma corriente. La vida había terminado para él, pero algo acababa de comenzar. Y no tenía miedo a eso nuevo que lo esperaba.

Ese niño que fue y que lloraba por las penurias del mundo no podía comprender en ese momento que todo lo que era malo algún día se convertiría en bueno por la misma transitoriedad de las cosas, que algún día esa gente que sufría podría encontrar una superación de todos sus males; pero Shaka hombre, Shaka adulto y por sobre todas las cosas Shaka Santo, sí podía. Había comprendido que su propia muerte no significaba el final de todo, si no más bien un nuevo objetivo que cumplir, un nuevo emprendimiento que recorrer. Un nuevo camino que se abrió ante él.

Por eso mismo buscó su propia muerte a manos de sus ex compañeros, por que un propósito mayor lo esperaba después de ella. Un objetivo que tenía que ver con salvar a ese mundo de la oscuridad de un dios que quería convertir a la muerte en algo fijo y estático, cuando su verdadera esencia estaba en lo transitorio. Hades pretendía mantener al universo en ese estado de muerte congelado en el tiempo, y Shaka no permitiría que su mundo y las enseñanzas que en el recibió quedara estancado para siempre en la oscuridad. Haría que vuelva a rodar y cambiar, y que nunca más se detuviera para que muchas almas más pudieras llegar a su maravilloso límite y volar más lejos.

Y cuando las flores morían con él, solo pudo pensar en que estaba teniendo el mismo destino que su maestro, cambiando de vida bajo el mismo lugar.

 _"Estas flores han caído de los árboles de la Sala Gemela"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Todos aquellos nacidos como hombres pero convertidos en caballeros, han logrado superar la muerte. Shaka… si tú también pudieras lograrlo, seguramente te convertirás en el hombre más cercano a Dios." Buda a Shaka_


	10. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver

La historia de Dohko y la de Shion es muy triste, pero es imposible no amar a este par de amigos que supera todo.

Ojalá esté bueno. Siempre termino todo a último momento pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Sobre todo espero que Daena, fan acérrima del borrego hermoso, no lo odie jaja

Saludos

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me... bla bla bla NADA ES MÍO.

* * *

 **Dohko: 20 de Octubre**

 **Hasta que nos volvamos a ver**

 _"Dohko, de ser posible desearía seguir hablando contigo"_

 _"No te preocupes, pronto volveremos a vernos"_

 _"Tienes razón. Esperamos doscientos cuarenta y tres años… un poco más no significa mucho. Podríamos esperar un poco más"_

 _Hasta que nos volvemos a ver. Adiós amigo…"_

¿Cuántas veces tendrían que despedirse?, ¿cuánto más sentir el dolor, la pérdida, las lágrimas?

Se dice que los Santos son los hombres más fuertes del mundo, del Universo entero, por que tienen la fuerza de este dentro suyo, pero esa fuerza monumental que les permite estrellas su puño contra la tierra y las estrellas no les protege los sentimientos, las dolencias y las pérdidas más profundas. ¿Hasta cuando este mundo va a seguir siendo tan malvado?, ¿hasta cuando van a morir compañeros y van a llorar guerreros?

Dohko estaba sentando en las ruinas del pequeño coliseo donde entrenaban. Su ropa sucia y media rota de siempre lo acompañaba. Sus manos vendadas en los puños, cubriendo heridas viejas y tratando de preservarlas de las nuevas. Había entrenado muy duro y estaba tomándose un tiempo para descansar antes de arremeter de nuevo con el entrenamiento. Una sombra lo cubrió y se dio vuelta en seguida, no por que pensara que era un enemigo, hacía años que se había acostumbrado a esa sombra y que la conocía como amiga. Sonrió levemente al verlo y esperó que se siente a su lado.

Shion también tenía la ropa de entrenamiento, solo que un poco más pulcra y menos rota. Sus poderes psíquicos requerían otro tipo de entrenamiento, pero aún así tenía que practicar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como cualquier otro Santo.

—Te vas —dijo Dohko, como saludo. No era una pregunta, sabía que era verdad.

—Tengo que entrenar —Fue el comentario de Shion como respuesta—. Sabes que mi lugar de entrenamiento no es Grecia.

—Lo sé, no he dicho lo contrario. —acotó moviendo la cabeza en negación—. ¿Vienes a desperdirte de tu amigo? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, un tanto melancólica.

—Venía a comentártelo pero parece que todo lo sabes.

Shion también sonrió un poco. Habían sido amigos desde que llegaron al Santuario, aún desconocían las razones, pero su amistad sobrevivió a las distancias de entrenamiento y las peleas.

—Justo cuando llego de los Cinco Picos. —comentó Dohko, pensando que quizá la vida de Santo no permitía hacer amistades cuando los entrenamientos eran tan lejanos y tan duros.

—En algún momento voy a volver.

Dohko rió, no porque fuera gracioso sino porque era irónico. Shion debía saber mejor que nadie que cuando él volviera de Jamir, Dohko estaría yéndose de nuevo a los Cinco Picos. Sabía que nunca podrían ser amigos normales, tampoco le interesaba, pero a veces le gustaría tener más tiempo con quién creció a la par durante esos años.

— ¿Siempre vamos a vivir despidiéndonos? —preguntó Shion mirando el cielo. Se había despejado de una tormenta que hubo la noche anterior y ahora podía ver el color azul y el blanco de las nubes sin lluvia

Dohko lo miró de soslayo y rió un poco.

—La vida de un Santo es despedirse de todo. —comentó acompañando su mirada y sonriendo melancólicamente—. Es irónico que cuando podamos estar más tiempo juntos sea cuando vayamos a morir. —reflexionó pensando en la Guerra Santa—. Al menos moriremos juntos.

—Tenemos poco tiempo por delante. —No tenía pensando lanzar un discurso de aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba, porque bien sabía él que el tiempo restante debía ser usado en prepararse militarmente, pero… saber que los días estaban contados le daba una perspectiva más amplia sobre lo que estaba por perder con la muerte.

Dohko se levantó dejando atrás a su amigo y sonrió de lado.

—Hasta que nos volvamos a ver. —mencionó despacio para que lo oyera—. Adiós amigo.

Quizá no esperaban sobrevivir a esa Guerra Santa y menos siendo los únicos, habiendo vivido gracias al sacrificio de tantos compañeros. Era imposible nombrarlos a todos, pero también era imposible olvidarlos. Estarían siempre en sus mentes, todos los días de todo el resto de su vida en sus cabezas, porque sin las victorias y muertes de sus compañeros la Tierra no estaría a salvo y ellos no estarían vivos. El Universo tenía otros planes para ellos y de nuevo los separaba. Pero esta vez, la separación era optimista. Ya no les parecía tan grave no poder verse, ya no les parecía tan trágico vivir con tanta distancia. Habían crecido y sabían lo que era verdaderamente grave y trágico.

La separación física solo era una barrera de sus cuerpos mortales, pero sus espíritus siempre iban a estar entrelazados.

 _"Nosotros que sobrevivimos tenemos un deber que cumplir. Yo como Patriarca debo reconstruir el Santuario deshabitado. Y tú debes hacerte cargo de aquel rosario donde fueron sellados por Athena. Vigilando la torre donde el ejército de Hades, las 108 estrellas malignas, fueron selladas"_

 _"Así es amigo de batallas. Es posible que durante largos años que se aproximan no nos veamos. Tenemos que vivir por la memoria de nuestros compañeros caídos. Aún separados nuestros corazones serán uno"_

No sabían cuando se iban a volver a ver, pero eso ya no era un problema. Dohoko siguió su camino, con el optimismo de un futuro mejor y con la nostalgia de una vida llena de despedidas. No podía saber que no volvería a ver a Shion durante doscientos cuarenta y tres años. No podía saber que cuando volviera a verlo, lo vería como espectro de Hades. Lo único que sabía, era que aún separados, aún lejos, aún en bandos contrarios o con ideas contradictorias, la distancia nuca sería un problema. Ni en la muerte ni en la vida. Ni como Santo ni como Espectro. No hay distancia en la amistad. No hay despedidas en espíritus tan conectados.

 _"Hasta que nos volvamos a ver…"_


	11. Les pommes et les Français

Llegó el día esperado de Milo hermoso. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos junto con Camus. Espero que este capítulo guste, lo hice hace como una semana por que mañana tengo un examen súper importante y no iba a tener tiempo de escribirlo al límite como la mayoría de los otros jaja

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no es mi propiedad sino Milo y Camus hubisen terminado ju...asdfgfdsasdfdsd

Este fic se lo voy a dedicar a Daena Fuegoscuro por ser la enfermita mental que tanto quiero.

Saludos

* * *

 **Milo: 8 de Noviembre**

 **Les pommes et les Français**

— No te entiendo Camus —mencionó Milo arrugando el ceño—. ¿Cómo puede ser que no te guste lo más delicioso del mundo?

El nombrado irguió una ceja con una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Giró los ojos y se incorporó

—No me gusta y punto, Milo. No hay mucha ciencia en eso. —Se defendió ante la mirada acusadora de su amigo.

El escorpión lo miró intrigado. Hacía un rato que venían hablando de lo mismo. No era la primera vez que Camus visitaba la Isla de Milos con él, pero sí era la primera vez que Milo había querido hacerle probar una manzana de allí, según él, las más ricas del mundo.

Lo cierto era que se había sorprendido muchísimo cuando Camus, con su gesto adusto y serio, rechazó cortésmente la fruta alegando que no le gustaban. Milo había fruncido el ceño y le había lanzado un discurso sobre por qué la manzana era la mejor fruta del mundo entero, pero nada pareció convencer al duro francés de probar la dichosa manzana.

—No voy a disculparme por que no me guste una tonta fruta Milo. —exclamó Camus sonriendo mordaz frente al pequeño encaprichamiento de su testarudo amigo.

— ¿Por qué no quieres probar una tonta manzana por mí? —preguntó haciendo un puchero gracioso que hizo girar los ojos a Camus.

—Por que no me gusta Milo, no hay nada que pueda hacerse. —Volvió a explicar, pero parecía que sus palabras no contentaban al griego.

Milo se frustró. Para él las manzanas no eran simple frutas. Había convivido con ellas durante su entrenamiento en esa Isla y hasta su nombre las evidenciaba. No sabía que poder tenían sobre él, pero no le gustaba que Camus las despreciara así. Aunque quizá no era para tanto. Se volteó a verlo y torció la boca.

—A mi no me gusta el francés. —mencionó Milo a modo de venganza y Camus lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eres tan infantil Milo. —dijo a modo de respuesta y lo hizo enfadarse más.

— ¡Es la verdad! Es un idioma horrible y nunca voy a aprenderlo.

Camus sonrió negando con la cabeza y se levantó. Habían estado bajo un manzano cerca de la costa de la Isla. No es que los Santos tuvieran mucho tiempo libre, pero aún no había problemas en el Santuario, las cruentas batallas tardarían un par de años en llegar todavía, y el clima vivido era de una aparente paz, siempre acechada por la posibilidad del peligro, por lo que podían darse el lujo de unas horas antes de volver de una misión en conjunto.

—Tendremos que ponerle fin a esta interesante conversación Milo, hay que volver.

El otro se levantó con pesadumbres y lo siguió detrás, aún enfurruñado en su última rabieta. Se le puso al lado y lo miró de costado. Camus giró un poco su cabeza y Milo le dedicó una sonrisa grande olvidando su discusión sobre manzanas y francés. Camus negó con la cabeza pero dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva. Difícil tratar con un escorpión.

Unos días más tarde, una misiva llegó con urgencia a Acuario. Camus no solía recibir noticias más allá de las esperadas o misiones ocasionales, por eso le sorprendió que la nota llegara con tanto apremio. Sus ojos leyeron ávidas las letras y la sorpresa lo invadió.

¿Alumnos? Nunca se había pensando como maestro aunque sabía que tendría un sucesor tarde o temprano. Quizá pensó que la muerte le llegaría antes de que alguien que pudiera tomar su lugar apareciera. Algunos de sus compañeros ya tenían aprendices como Mu o Aioros que había sido maestro de su propio hermano, pero no pensó que él podría llegar a tenerlos. Se preguntó vagamente si Milo tendría algún día alguien a quien enseñar y le pareció que sería un gran maestro. Definitivamente mejor que él. Se aseguraría de que sus alumnos aprendieran de su amigo todo lo maravilloso que había en él.

Milo se enteró unos días después, cuando la partida de su amigo francés era inminente. Al principio se había alegrado muchísimo. Tener alumnos era algo muy honorable. Saber que vas a dejar una herencia en los Santos de otras generaciones le parecía algo muy emocionante. Luego cayó en cuenta que Camus debería entrenar a sus discípulos en donde entrenan los Santos de Hielo. Siberia.

La distancia siempre era algo que de algún modo intimidaba al escorpión. Cuando se hizo Santo pensó que nada lo iba a asustar, pero algunas cosas permanecían ocultas en su mente para atacarlo cuando se encontraba más débil. Y eso se manifestó en ese momento, cuando veía a su mejor amigo hacer las maletas para irse, no sabía por cuanto tiempo a un lugar lejano e inhóspito. Tan lejos de la civilización y el calor del Grecia.

— ¿Por cuento tiempo te irás? —le preguntó con impaciencia sentado en la cama del Templo de Acuario mientras lo veía guardar algunas cosas que necesitaría en ese lugar helado.

—No lo se, Milo —respondió escuetamente pero la mirada del escorpión demandó más información—. Entrenar requiere tiempo. ¿Algunos años quizá? De todas maneras vendré cada tanto al Santuario.

Esa respuesta no lo contentaba demasiado. Ya se veía buscando compañía de otros Santos para matar el tiempo mientras Camus no estuviera.

—Encima no me llevo con ninguno de los demás —refunfuñó enojado—. Y no voy a hacerme amigo de Aioria, ya suficiente tengo que verlo seguido.

El mohín de Milo hizo reír a Camus. Sabía que Aioria y él tenían una relación un tanto especial. Se llevaban bastante mal, pero en el fondo reconocía signos de piedad y empatía. Milo era demasiado justiciero y honesto como para molestarse con alguien que no había hecho nada, y estaba seguro de que aunque no supiera la verdad sobre Aioros y el Patriarca, podía ver que bajo Aioria no se escondía el hermano del traidor, sino un Santo honorable y un buen compañero como él. Estaba seguro de que no pasaría mal mientras él no estuviera.

Durante su viaje a Siberia pensó mucho en su conversación de las manzanas aquella vez en la Isla de Milos, y se sonrió imaginando la expresión de Milo cuando encontrara la sorpresa que le dejó en la cocina de Escorpio. Hubiera pagado por verlo.

Milo volvió cabizbajo a su Templo un poco extrañado por la sensación de desazón que albergaba en su pecho. Nunca hubo en su vida distancia entre él y Camus y esa era la primera vez que algo los separaba por tanto tiempo. No es que dependiera de Camus pero se había sentido tan en sincronía con él que no estaba acostumbrado a extrañarlo.

Subió los escalones que lo separaban de su templo y entró por la cocina. Pensaba comer algo antes de irse a entrenar cuando un aroma delicioso le inundó las sensaciones. Se guió por el olfato pero lo que buscaba no podía ser ignorado. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver una canasta de manzanas en la mesa de su cocina. Eran todas rojas y brillantes, parecían frescas y perfectas. Se le hizo agua la boca de solo verlas. No recordaba haber mandando a las doncellas por manzanas pero la vista le agradó muchísimo.

Se acercó a tomar una y un pequeño papel doblado cayó de la canasta. Lo abrió con extrañeza y los signos que vio escritos le fueron desconocidos, sin embargo reconoció la caligrafía perfecta del escritor.

 _"Vous êtes la seule pomme que j'aime"_

Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y se guardó la notita en el bolsillo del pantalón. Quizá sí aprendiera francés después de todo. Tenía tiempo hasta que Camus volviera.

* * *

 **Notas:** La notita significa literalmente "Eres la única manzana que amo" por que en francés no hay una palabra para "querer" como cariño o amor como en el español. La frase viene a representar en realidad "Eres la única manzana que quiero" y obviamente lo dice por que Milo significa Manzana en griego.

El título significa "Manazas y Francés"

Cuando Camus dice que le gustaría que sus alumnos aprendieran de Milo no solo es una referencia a la pelea de Milo con Hyoga sino a que Hyoga iba a ser alumno de Milo en el primer borrador del manga. Es más, de esa idea decantó que Milo y Camus fueran amigos, algo que me gusta mucho por que bueno... los amo jaja

Aclarado todo, me despido. Nos vemos con Aioros, el último.


	12. Voluntad

Llegué al final de este viaje lindo. Un poco tarde como me había pasado anteriormente pero ayer no tuve mucho tiempo y no pude subir el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado como fue este camino de un año, fue difícil a veces y más sencillo en otros momentos. Algo de Soul of Gold que me gusta es esa idea de que los Santos Dorados son bien distintos entre si y que por eso es complicado llegar a un acuerdo. Es muy cierto, porque escribiendo para ellos me di cuenta de que hay ciertos personajes más simples que otros. Shaka me resultó un verdadero dolor de cabeza y se que el fic no fue del todo muy bueno, pero me fue muy complicado lograrlo. Otros como Milo y Camus que me gustan muchísimo se me hicieron más fáciles, pero es una desafío interesante y lindo; y depende de cada persona.

Me gustaría en algún momento hacerlo de los Santos de Lost Canvas, ahora que se saben sus fechas de nacimiento, pero no me termino de animar. Lo hice con los del clásico porque uno no conoce mucho de ellos, pero The Lost Canvas y los gaidens se encargaron de mostrar y contar la historia de cada Santo tan bien que no creo poder intervenir. Me gustaría, si, pero creo que sus historias están perfectamente contadas y que no necesitan nada más. Además temo arruinarlo jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado todo. Un saludo a todos.

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, nunca lo hizo, ni nunca lo hará

* * *

 **Aioros:** **30 de Noviembre**

 **Voluntad**

 _"El Santo de Sagitario de la anterior generación, Aioros, tenía el mayor sentido de la justicia y lealtad por Athena, más que nadie. Aioros, yo heredé ese espíritu y tus técnicas."_ Seiya hablando de Aioros, Saint Seiya Omega.

— ¿Cómo lograste ser un Santo de Oro? —le preguntó mirándolo con admiración.

Aioros bajó la vista para enfocarlo. No era raro que le preguntaran por estas cosas los aprendices, ya que él había sido uno de los primeros en convertirse en Santo de Oro de su generación, junto con Saga de Géminis; sin embargo, el pequeño Shura era el que más le insistía en esas cuestiones, junto con su hermano. Se daba cuenta de que había una admiración genuina en esos dos pequeños, uno por ser su propio hermano y otro por ser vecino del signo al que aspiraba.

—Ya te lo dije Shura. —comentó Aioros sonriendo con amabilidad—. Dedicación y entrenamiento. Tienes que estar seguro de que esto es lo que quieres y sentir adentro tuyo una fuerza imposible de controlar. —explicó tocando su pecho donde se hallaba el corazón—. Aquí está esa fuerza, esa voluntar de proteger y servir a la paz. Tiene que ser tan fuerte como el cosmo, porque si tu voluntad es menor, probablemente utilices tu fuerza para cosas poco honorables. Es importante ese equilibrio.

Esa conversación le quedó impregnada en el alma, por más que en ese momento no lo entendiera. Shura había sido tan chico para esas palabras que solo oía cosas bonitas salir de la boca de Aioros, su cabeza de niño solo podía entender que ese hombre había llegado a ser un Santo y él quería hacer lo mismo. No imaginaba que en su camino las cosas se torcerían tanto como para olvidar lo que le dijo y dejar aún lado esa voluntad de la que le habló.

.

 **"** _En este mundo iluminado por un brillo azulado, dos alas aún más brillantes terminan de desplegarse. Irradian una luz dorada y se despliegan de una silueta humana, un hombre de aspecto singular. Justo frente a mis ojos. Estos seres venidos de tiempos ancestrales acaban de ser pulverizados de un solo golpe. Un hombre como ese debería inspirar temor, pero más que eso, lo que nos muestra es... ¡Esta sorprendente belleza!_ Miko Hasegawa sobre Aioros, Episodio G, Volumen 0

.

El equilibrio había sido siempre parte de su existencia. Se lo había enseñado a Aioria y se lo habían enseñado a él cuando aún era un aprendiz. No podía olvidarse de una de las cosas más importantes de su vida. _Que tu voluntad de proteger sea tan grande como tu cosmo,_ le había dicho su maestro. Una de las primeras frases que oyó al llegar al Santuario. En ese momento tampoco había entendido a qué se refería con voluntad, pero más adelante, con la práctica, el entrenamiento y la dedicación logró dominar esa técnica, tan poderosa como cualquier ataque. Siempre supo que ese era el secreto para cualquier Santo. Ignoraba si los demás lo habían entendido así o sus maestros se lo habían explicado, pero intentaba demostrarlo siempre que podía. A su hermano y a todos los aprendices que lo consultaban.

Tal vez por eso mismo legó su voluntad a su pequeño hermano, y a su sucesor, Seiya. Si era la enseñanza más importante, ¿por qué no transmitirla incluso después de la muerte?

— ¿Vas a ser el nuevo Patriarca? —preguntó Aioria mirándolo con los ojos brillantes, cuando se enteró de la noticia. Se rumoreaba que Sagitario había sido elegido para la conducción de los Doce Santos Dorados y Aioria como su pequeño hermano mimado estaba muy orgulloso de eso.

Aioros lo miró sonriendo con simpatía. Era conciente de que su hermanito era su gran debilidad y no tenía problemas en demostrarlo, pero no quería ilusionarlo con algo como eso. Era probable que fuera el nuevo Patriarca, pero no quería anticiparse a nada.

—Aún no se sabe quién lo será Aioria. —mencionó sentándose a su lado en la entrada del Templo de Sagitario.

Miró el horizonte y percibió como su hermanito se acomodaba junto a él.

—Yo creo que lo serás. No hay nadie en este Santuario que pueda igualarte. —comentó con admiración aunque intentaba ocultarla un poco.

Aioros se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó con emoción, como esa que lo embargaba cuando su hermano decía cosas inteligente y se mostraba fuerte e impresionante.

—Gracias, pero aún no sabemos nada, Aioria. Saga también merece el puesto, es un Santo muy fuerte y capaz de liderar al Santuario.

El Santo de Leo, pequeño pero fuerte, frunció el ceño al escucharlo hablar de Saga. Recordaba que hacía un tiempo, Aioros y Saga habían sido muy buenos compañeros, incluso tenía la imagen de estar entrenando con Aioros y ver llegar al Santo de Géminis para entrenar junto a ellos, cunado aún no había conseguido el título dorado de Leo.

En ese momento el recuerdo se sentía lejano, aunque no haya pasado demasiado tiempo; Saga se mostró distante luego de eso y ya no solía conversar con Aioros, pareciera como si la rivalidad que los mantenía en tensión por el título de Patriarca hubiera cambiado su relación.

Y eso era algo que Aioria nunca se iba a olvidar. Nunca podría sacar de su mente el último día que lo vio, cuando pasó por Leo antes de partir rumbo al Templo del Patriarca para la esperada reunión junto con Saga de Géminis para saber quién sería definitivamente el nuevo Patriarca.

—Aioria, hoy es el día que tanto has esperado. —Había mencionado acariciando su cabello con la mano—. No quiero que te desilusiones si no salgo elegido.

—Lo serás, no te preocupes. —comentó Aioria sonriéndole de lado y dándole la espalda a su hermano mayor.

—Hoy las cosas van a empezar a cambiar. —acotó antes de partir, con un tono esperanzador, como si pensara que cualquier elección de Patriarca traería mejores cosas. Con la inminente llegada de Athena, la Guerra Santa también se hacía inevitable, pero aún así Aioros parecía convencido de que esa noche las cosas iban a cambiar para bien.

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, ni tenía modo de saber, que esa noche dos de las cosas que se dijeron serían verdad, pero no de la forma que ellos esperaban.

Efectivamente Aioros fue elegido Patriarca como deseaba su hermano, pero no de la forma en que lo hubiera querido. No a costa de su vida.

Efectivamente las cosas cambiaron, como deseaba Aioros, pero nunca imaginó que cambiarían tanto hasta el punto de resultar en la muerte de la mitad de los Santos Dorados trece años después.

 _No olvides nunca que la voluntad de pelea debe ser tan fuerte como el cosmo y la fuerza física Aioria._ Había dicho él antes de partir de Leo. _Serás un gran Santo, hermano. Te quiero._

Nunca supo si esas palabras fueron una despedida premeditada o si realmente Aioros no sabía que iba a ocurrirle. Lo único que sabía era que había sido un hombre de voluntad toda su corta vida. Entrenándolo, enseñándole, conduciendo y ayudando a otros Santos más jóvenes. Extendiendo su conocimiento y mostrando cómo se podía seguir a pesar de todo. Protegiendo a Athena a costa de su vida. La voluntad de su hermano fue su herencia.

Nunca podría olvidar lo que le había enseñado, porque él había sido su referente en toda su vida, y para él sería siempre el ideal para el título que no lo dejaron tomar. Aioros de Sagitario siempre sería el verdadero Patriarca, su voluntad estaba en eso.

 _"A todos aquellos cuyo coraje ha vencido todos los obstáculos, les confío la vida de Atenea, conjurándoles a protegerla y venerarla aun más que la suya"._ Aioros en el Templo de Sagitario.

* * *

 **Notas:** Aioros siempre fue un Santo complicado, porque nunca apareció realmente como personaje y todo lo que se sabe de él es por recuerdos o contado por otros; aún así le tengo mucho aprecio porque mi signo es Sagitario y porque su figura como Santo es ejemplar dentro de la serie. Los Sagitario no tuvimos buenos personajes en la serie clásica (al menos Seiya a mi no me lo parece mucho, y Aioros no aparece casi nunca en la serie jajaja) pero me parece que eso se redime bastante con Sísifo y Tenma. Esto igual una apreciación personal, pero Tenma me parece mejor personaje que Seiya y Sísifo me gusta porque uno tiene tiempo de verlo en acción, seguramente Aioros también hubiera sido un gran personaje si hubiera tenido la oportunidad.

De todos modos, me encanta Saint Seiya y todos sus raros personajes...

Saludos y hasta otra historia.


End file.
